


what good's a dreamer without a believer?

by whizzvin_writes



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: (past) toxic relationship, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I did my best, M/M, Whizzvin angst, anxious whizzer brown, dyslexic whizzer, illiterate whizzer, im slowly going insane sorry, it's been too long i forgot how to tag, marvin is trying to make up for mistakes, thats all i can think of goodnight, whizzer is a wreck tbh, whizzvin, whizzvin fluff, whizzvin hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzvin_writes/pseuds/whizzvin_writes
Summary: Illiterate/dyslexic Whizzer AU! What happens when Marvin and Whizzer (along with Jason) go out for lunch for the first time since the two got back together? Would Marvin react the same way as he did in the past?(It's 2am and I forgot how to do summaries sorry)
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	what good's a dreamer without a believer?

**Author's Note:**

> TW for toxic/ab*sive relationship shown in a flashback. Also credits to @sarahistrying for helping create this wonderful idea for an AU! I might write more? Let me know! Comments and kudos are appreicated, check me out on tumblr at @whizzvin-writes!

To say that Whizzer was scared, well, that was an understatement. The taller brunette was actually petrified, but he didn’t _dare_ say anything to Marvin. He winced at the nasty amount of belittlement that he used to receive whenever they had gone out in the past. With a huff of his breath, he pushed out the ideas of it happening again. He may not have had complete trust in Marvin and his change—though the events soon to occur would decide that—Whizzer couldn’t help but to believe in his heart that Marvin wouldn’t say anything derogatory in front of Jason. The kid was too smart, too kind in his soul, to let it happen without any protest.

On the thought of Jason, Whizzer looked over to the young boy. He was in the middle of a conversation with his dad (who seemed to only smile and be proud of the rambling boy), but still caught Whizzer’s glance.

“What are you going to get for lunch, Whizzer?” Jason questioned, bringing Whizzer’s attention back painfully towards the menu in front of him. With one quick look at the laminated cardstock in his hands, the nausea returned to his stomach all over again.  
“I’m not sure, Jace,” Whizzer mumbled. His eyes glared laser beams into the jumbled letters, yet they remained taunting him. Looking up to try and meet Jason’s eyes with a forced smile, he was instead drawn to Marvin’s, full of an emotion he didn’t recognize. Whizzer felt his muscles tighten and forced himself to focus on the words that made no sense to him.

_“God damn it, Whiz! Just pick something, you’re wasting this poor girl’s time,” Marvin growled, frustrated. Whizzer felt the heat rise to his cheeks and pointed numbly at a random item on the menu. He ignored the sympathetic sent his way by the waitress, looking down and fumbling with his hands. Knowing the man he was out with, Whizzer began to count down, tapping with each slow second that passed._

_‘Three… two….’_

_“Why do you have to do that every single time we go out? Do you think people will take pity on you for being stupid? Huh Whizzer? Answer me!”_ _  
_

“Whizzer?”

The man in question jerked back, clearly not expecting to hear his name so close. He blinked twice before remembering his surroundings. Jason watched on silently as Marvin looked at him with a worried expression apparent in his facial features.

“What?” Whizzer asked, mentally cursing himself for the shakiness and pure anxiety that seeped into his single-worded answer.

“I asked if you wanted some help?” Marvin repeated himself, smiling apologetically. Whizzer’s brows furrowed in disbelief.

“You what? Wait, seriously? I thought I was being stupid, I—”  
“Whiz,” Marvin interrupted, softly and carefully. “Please don’t focus on what I’ve said in the past. The only ‘stupid’ thing about it is how I treated you. And I’m so sorry,” he paused, glancing down and then back up. “I’m so, _so_ sorry about how I acted. Please let me begin to make up for it.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Whizzer let out a quiet “okay”. Marvin grinned slightly and moved closer, not wasting time by beginning to softly explain what the muddled letters on the menu were to Whizzer, until the younger of the pair decided on an option. And when it came time to order, there was no shame, no beration, yet instead kind smiles and a comforting presence. The short walk home was filled with, instead of hateful glaring and muttered insults, friendly chatter and loving glances. But most importantly, instead of pure lust and anger, there was love and affection sprouting between the two.


End file.
